Cute
by labrat love
Summary: Some of the most popular Hetalia couples tell you what's so cute about their better halves. Shameless fluff starting with a little SuFin...T for later chapters  3nd chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**Absolute shameless fluff for you now, starting with Sweden and Finland. The series will continue with some of my favorite pairings as other chapters!**

Sweden was laying awake (as he often did) watching Finland sleep. Of all of Tino's expressions his sleeping face might be Berwald's favorite. It was wonderful when he smiled, but it still could not compare to the beguiling calm his face adopted in sleep. The smaller nation shifted slightly causing tousled hair to fall into his eyes. Berwald brushed the locks back from his face and pulled him closer, Tino sighed. On nights like this Berwald could not help but remember the first night they spent together.

He had just had another fight with Denmark. It was a real knock-down-drag-out affair that scattered most of their housemates. Iceland stormed into his room just after the fight started, Norway seemed to vanish into thin air (he would have sided with Denmark anyway), but poor Finland seemed stuck to the couch in the thick of it all. The shouting match went on and on and it eventually drove Sweden out of the house.

He hastily packed bag and escaped into the night. He paused at the end of the property hit with a wave of regret, but it passed as he heard footsteps behind him. Finland had followed him out. Sweden watched him approach, the little Nordic nation with pack on his back stopped a few feet from him and looked him in the eyes. Sweden nodded, Finland nodded back, and they were on their way.

He felt a surge of relief, which coupled with joy then both were chased by panic. He was once again with the only thing he would have turned back for, but they were on their own and Sweden could not let him down.

When at last they were too tired to walk any further Sweden was going to have to admit he hadn't packed anything to sleep on. He was ready to volunteer his coat when Finland sheepishly pulled sleeping materials out of his bag.

"I thought..." He trailed off as Sweden nodded his appreciation. The two got comfortable as best they could and even attempted small talk. He could tell Finland was trying hard to not appear intimidated, it made him nervous too. What if Finland thought he was going to take him over or try to seize his vital regions? What if he got so scared he bolted? What could he do to assure Finland he wasn't going to hurt him?

Putting his arm around the shivering nation seemed like a good place to start, especially after he said he was cold. After he stopped shivering, relaxed, and fell asleep it was the best idea Sweden ever had. Finland was warm and protected, and **he** got to be even closer to Finland. He was so very small, and so very cute Sweden just couldn't help himself.

Rubbing small circles in his sleeping partner's back Berwald thanked his lucky stars his gambles paid off. In retrospect he realized cuddling the other nation somewhat against his will was maybe not the best way to start a friendship. Calling him "wife" was certainly not the best way to start a family, and when the first time they were naked together he maybe shouldn't have blurted "oh so all o' yuh **is** tha' cute." Even after all of that Tino stayed with him, that was just the way he was.

There was something angelic about the little nation that drew him in leaving him helpless. Maybe it was his big violet eyes, or his soft white-blond hair, the way he laughed, or when he accepted Peter without so much as flinching when he was brought home unexpectedly.

He loved to watch the two smaller nations together. Tino would give Peter piggyback rides around the house or play football with him in the garden when the weather was nice. When the two of them came home with a dog he knew he wasn't going to be able to say no. That and the dog completed the family fantasy he had carried with him since as long as he could remember.

_So here we are, my little found family_...Berwald mused as he felt the first tug of sleep... _aren't we cute?_

**Finland will be next to tell us what he thinks is so cute about Sweden… **

**(The Peter mentioned is Sealand)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ooof, this took much longer than I wanted it to, but something about it didn't want to be written. These are just some of Finland's thoughts on Sweden…**

If you ask him, Finland will admit to being afraid of Sweden at first. It was certainly nothing personal; Sweden was just a very big very quiet nation. Certainly Denmark was not little either, but his bark was often times much worse than his bite. Sure he would talk a big game but he was much less likely to follow through. With Sweden it had been hard to tell, at least until that one afternoon Finland will always remember.

Iceland and Norway were shouting at each other for whatever reason (Finland didn't know to begin with) and all he wanted to do was read. After ten minutes of constant bickering Tino decided enough was enough. He wandered the house for a place to hide. Reaching the end of the second floor hallway he was surprised to see the attic ladder was down. Full of curiosity he climbed up to investigate. Placing his book on a table near the stairs he was amazed at how much stuff the five nations fit in the attic. Old flags, armor, art, and something that made noise? Tino held very still trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. He estimated it was coming from the short half of the attic on the other side of the stairs. He maneuvered around a stack of boxes and had to cover his mouth to stifle his squeak of surprise.

Not to long ago Tino remembered Denmark and Sweden moving an old couch up to the attic. Sweden was now asleep on that couch. The tall nation barely fit, his calves resting on an arm. One of his arms was tucked behind his head the other pinned his book to his chest. His glasses were askew and he was breathing heavily but not quite snoring (probably from the dust).

He looked so vulnerable and sweet Tino wondered how he could have been afraid of him in the first place. He was not exactly sure what compelled him to stand there and watch the other nation sleep but he did, for just a little while, before picking up his book and carefully making his way back down the ladder.

After that he always tried to be extra nice to Berwald. Even the smallest of gestures, like bringing him a glass of water or saving him a seat on the couch would cause the tall nation to blush furiously. Tino thought this might have something to do with the fact that the other nations didn't seem to pay much attention to him (unless Denmark was looking for a fight). His kindness was always repaid when Tino found his closet door "magically" fixed or a brand new bookshelf in his room. Their small exchanges continued long enough for the other nations in the house to notice and tease the pair of them about their "young love." This made Berwald blush even more, Tino just ignored them.

The night of the fight Tino stood his ground to support Berwald. He was afraid he would back down or let himself get the short end of negotiations if there was not someone on his side. When it was obvious he wasn't going to win and he stormed off to pack, Tino panicked. The house would be emptier and colder without him, so he made a choice.

This turned out to be the best decision he ever made. Despite the awkward start, the pair grew closer and closer. Tino would be embarrassed to admit just how long it took him to realize Berwald was in love with him. Mercifully for them both Tino took a much shorter time realizing he loved him back.

There was something about the tall nation that was unusually graceful and he had a mischievous side Tino wondered if anyone else got to see. Sometimes he would come in from the garden and be unable to find his friend anywhere (Tino wondered how exactly such a tall nation could hide in their little house). That is until he was pounced on and wrestled until one of them called mercy.

Their first kiss was after one of these matches. They were both flat on their backs, red faced and still breathing hard when TIno rolled over, propped himself up on his elbow and gave the other man a kiss full on the lips. Berwald turned even redder which Tino found absurdly adorable and couldn't help but giggle till he was gasping for air.

Then came Peter, Berwald brought him home one afternoon out of the blue.

"No wir 'lse ta go." He shrugged and bent down so the little principality could climb off his back. Tino wasn't so sure at first, but he put on a smile and held out his hand for a shake.

After that moment the three of them were a family, and Berwald was a devoted parent. Once Tino came home to find an entire country build out of blocks in their living room and one very satisfied little king with his loyal knight in the middle of it all. Their first Christmas together Tino was informed by the pair of them that they were going to stay up all night and wait for him to come home. He snuck in in the early hours of the morning anyway because he guessed (and he was right) they would both be asleep. Berwald was once again stretched out on the couch with one arm tucked behind his head, and the other resting on Peter who was sleeping on his chest.

Tino could have stayed there and watched them all night. He opted instead for gently removing Berwald's glasses, and recovering Peter with his blanket. He then got comfortable with his back to the couch and his head against Berwald's side. That was the first time he noticed the plate of his favorite cookies on the end table and a drawing from Peter.

_My boys...they're so cute._

**I'm not sure which pair to write about next, maybe I'll start a few different ones and see who writes the easiest!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now for a little America/Canada… don't worry if ya don't ship it, this is more brotherly than romantic, although if you'd like to think it's romantic go right on ahead!**

Alfred F. Jones had but one serious weakness. Sure he liked junk food and video games and action movies, but none of those things were sure-fire kryptonite. The one thing that could weaken him every time happened to be his own brother.

Mattie was the only nation to get him to drop his hero face; he was also the only nation that has ever made him cry. Even so somewhere inside him he secretly enjoyed the fact that Matthew was next to invisible to the other nations, he really didn't want to have to share.

He didn't care if Mattie was weird or spacey sometimes, or even that he couldn't remember his own polar bear's name, he absolutely adored him. He was gentle and sweet and incredibly patient. He couldn't count how many times he had "just been in the neighborhood" and decided to visit his brother... and spend the weekend. Matthew would sigh, shake his head, and let him in anyway. Then no matter what else Matt said he had to do, they always wound up on the couch watching movies. Al would stretch out resting his head in Mattie's lap and he would absent mindedly run his fingers through Al's hair until he was too close to sleep for either of them to move. In the morning both of them would be sore from sleeping in funny positions and more often than not Matt would have a patch of drool on his pants. All of that and Al would still get pancakes for breakfast.

In exchange Al would take him to the zoo (usually San Diego) so he could act like a 5 year old again. He'd lean over railings or press his nose to the glass and coo to whatever animal was inside. No trip to the zoo was complete without a stop at the petting zoo. There were times Al thought his brother was part Disney Princess due to his way with animals. Even if it was just rabbits and chicks Matt still absolutely HAD to go see.

Al also had a personal tradition of pretending to be disinterested in cotton candy or popcorn, wax animal figures and pressed pennies just so Matt would pout. He would stick out his bottom lip and give his brother doe eyes until Al "gave in" and indulged him. It was always anything for Mattie.

Other times they'd go to hockey games and Al would get him just drunk enough to trash talk the opposing fans. Mattie was just too damn cute when he was feisty. He would spend the whole game watching his brother shout obscenities that would sometimes make even him blush. Then on the way home, weather they won or not Mattie would ask him to turn the radio way up and he would sing along to whatever came on. If he got the words right was another thing entirely, but Al didn't care.

Just like Al didn't care if Mattie sang Michael Buble and Celine Dion in the shower, or that he talked in his sleep in French. He doesn't even mind sharing Niagara Falls, because not every nation had a blood brother like he did and even if they did they certainly weren't as cute.

**I might take a small break from this one after writing Canada's to write another fic, but I won't abandon it for long. Also after this pair things are gonna get complicated and a little naughty!**


End file.
